Sakura's Life
by Yoshimi65
Summary: A dog Hanyou appears claiming to be InuYasha's twin sister who was sacrificed many years before.
1. Together long ago

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN any of these characters except the ones I made up. (tho I wish I owned Sesshy! XD)

Sakura's Life: Part 1

"Kura!" shouted a small voice. Sakura turned around.

"Kura! Heads Up!" the voice said.

The voice was little InuYasha, her younger twin by 3 minuets.

They were both half dog demons. Their father was a full dog demon, a phantom one, they say.

Though he had a soft spot for humans, He abided strongly by the rules.

Their mother loved their father very much, but was afraid for Sakura's life.

The Clan rules stated that female half demons and crippled humans must be sacrificed to the bone eater's well.

Sakura caught the ball InuYasha had thrown. She smiled. "Hi, Inu!" she said.

They were all very close to each other, because they were all each other had for a very long time.

Sakura started to run away with the ball. "You can't catch it from way back he-" Sakura started to say, but tripped, and fell.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. A thorn was stuck in her ear. InuYasha Jumped from a rock and landed near her.

"Oops, Kura fell." He said, pulling the thorn from her ear. Sakura smiled.

'"Thanks, Inu." she said. Their mother called to them from across the pond.

"Race you back!" Sakura shouted. They ran as fast as they could, but InuYasha ended up winning.

They both hugged their mother. An Eerie Shadow was cast over them.

It was shaped like a wolfish dog. Their mother gasped, but they were too late.

In a flash of light, they were gone.


	2. Thrown Away

Sakura's Life: Part 2

Sakura, InuYasha, and their mother were in a foreign village. A full demon in a white and red flowered male kimono was standing behind another full demon, their father.

"Sesshomaru, Please!" their father exclaimed. Sesshomaru stepped back a few feet, and held out his hand, and grinned. He looked very suspicious.

Their father blinked his eyes, one at a time.

"I've finally found you." He said. He looked at us. "TWINS?!?! Why did you hide them from me for so long??" He shouted.

Their mother shrank back. "I-I didn't want you… to sacrifice…Sakura." She stuttered.

"A female half demon…", their father said. Sakura buried her face in her mother's kimono sleeve. InuYasha took her hand.

"Kura, It's ok." He said. "Inu!" Sakura exclaimed. She hugged InuYasha, and wiped a tear from her cheek. "This may b the last time, I see you, Inu. She Quickly kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye, my brother…" She said. InuYasha tried to hug her, but her father picked her up.

"Guards, you know what to do with this…filth." came their father's voice.

"NO!' Sakura screamed as the guards picked her up. She reached out for her family.

"Kuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrahhhhhhh!" InuYasha shouted. "who's this?" their father said.

He picked InuYasha up by the scruff of his neck. InuYasha squirmed forcefully.

"That's InuYasha, your new…son." Said their defeated mother. She hung her head.

At the well, Sesshomaru, their father, and mother joined the guards. Secretly, mother put an 80-year sleeping spell on Sakura.

It was the last of her Mother's Magic she had left, and the last chance for Sakura to live.

(Mother's Magic- Human Mothers' ability to do supernatural things to save their child.)

The last thing Sakura remembered was her father's face, a high-pitched cackle from Sesshomaru, and her own voice screaming "**I HATE YOU!**" to the face.


	3. Awoken at last

Sakura's Life: Part 3

80 years later………

Sakura awoke with a start. Not knowing that she had slept for 80 years, she chuckled.

"Hmm. There is no killing Sakura!" she said. Startled by her womanly voice, she looked down at herself.

Her purple fire rat hair kimono went down only to her waist, and the sleeves to her knees.

"What the…?" She asked. Suddenly, the memories came back, as if they had only happened yesterday.

From a hole in the lid of the bone eater's well, came a beam of light that illuminated a Purple Kimono suspended by a vine. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. She climbed up the vine, and sat on the shelf examining the kimono.

The scent of her mother hung strongly about it. She changed into it quickly.

Remembering her parents, her eyes glowed red. This had happened once before, when she was falling from a cliff. She was turning demon.

Hurriedly, She blinked her eyes back to normal. She wanted nothing to do with demons anymore.

Still, she missed her twin brother, InuYasha very much.

"I vow to find you one day, brother," she said to herself, "but first I have to get out of this stinking well!"


	4. Inuyasha?

Sakura's life: part 4

Sakura climbed out of the well. She sniffed the air. There was a faint, very faint, but familiar scent about this place.

Nearby, she heard the bustling of a town. "Humans?" Sakura asked. She had heard it right away.

She ran towards the town, only to be confronted by a woman holding a bow an arrow, pointed at her chest. Sakura backed up.

"Be Gone, Demon!" the woman spat. Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait! I want nothing to do with Demons. I only want to find a creature by the name of…InuYasha." Sakura said.

A muscle twitched in the woman's face. "I am Kikyo, protectress of this city. No creatures by that name are here." She said. It seemed as if she was lying.

"Try the north." She suggested. Sakura bowed. "Thank you"

She walked of towards the forest. In there, she found a pond, and an abandoned vegetable garden. She drank a lot of the water, and ate a vegetable.

Then, She shed her kimono, and bathed away the filth from the bone eater's well. Just as she was finishing, she heard running.

She dove under the water, with a deep breath. A figure clad in red ran past the pond in the direction of the town. Sakura surfaced.

The figure was too far away to see clearly, except that it was wearing red, and had silver hair. She climbed out of the well and redressed. It was time to head north.


	5. Hikari

Sakura's Life: Part 5

1 month later……

Sakura had arrived in a northern city. She went all over the north, like that Kikyo lady had told her to. InuYasha was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe father killed him…" Sakura thought sadly. She stopped at a shrine.

It honored Hikari, the Earth Magic Goddess.

"I'll be an Earth Magic DemiGoddess." Sakura said. There was a flash of light.

A beautiful angelic figure floated down from the sky. It was Hikari.

"Come with me, Sakura. You can be my DemiGoddess. You are of magical quality." She said. A cloud appeared at Sakura's feet. She stepped onto it, and up into the clouds she rose.

For many days, Sakura hung around the city with the shrine, after her daily Earth Magic lessons. One day, she decided to go to a karate class.

In the Karate Class, she met her first friend, Mitsuo. He looked about her age in human years, but realistically she was around 72 years older than him. In human years, they were both 18.

They met in a practice match when the sensei paired them up. After the Match, Mitsuo Naturo approached her.

"Hello, Sakura. Thanks for a fair fight!" he said. "You're welcome Mitsuo." Sakura said smiling. After that, they became close friends


	6. Rizo

Sakura's Life: Part 6

For 10 years, Sakura trained with the earth magic goddess. Her training was nearing the end, and she and Mitsuo where Black Belts in Karate.

Sakura and Mitsuo were now more than just friends. She was now married to him, and had a son, Rizo.

Rizo was a sickly child, and had the same silver hair as Sakura. He had his father's eyes and ears.

Rizo and Mitsuo trained in Karate a lot. Though Rizo was weak, and incapable of some moves, he tried his best to keep up with his father,

Looking at them, she remembered the way InuYasha and her used to pretend to fight when they were really small children. Sakura realized that if InuYasha were still alive, he would not remember their childhood.

The only reason Sakura did, was because she had nothing to fill her mind for 80 full years. InuYasha had 80 years of memories, and it was proven that most people forget the majority of their childhood.

She sighed and leaned in the doorway, watching her beloved family for a little longer. Soon, it was time for another Earth Magic lesson. Today, it was shape shifting.

She walked into the backyard, and picked up Rizo. She kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you later, Rizo." She said, setting her down. He hugged her leg. "Buh-Bye, Mamma." He said. Mitsuo came over and quickly kissed her,

"GanBade with the magic lesson today." He said. Sakura smiled. "Thanks." she whispered.

"I love you guys!" she called, waving. Rizo waved back. Sakura went to her lesson happily.


	7. An unexpected call

Sakura's Life: Part 7

A few days later, a draft from the Japanese army came for Mitsuo. There was a demon cutting of the heads of people across the north with invisible lines. She was called Yura

Of The Demon Hair. She had killed many soldiers, but Yura was weakened.

One soldier had heard heard her claim that she was going to rest for 50 years, then strike the south.

When Mitsuo read the letter, he immediately embraced Sakura.

"Sakura, you must understand! This is a great honor! My whole family, the Naturos, have all been part of the Japanese army." He said. Sakura kissed him.

"You'd better tell Rizo." she whispered. Mitsuo called for Rizo to come with his moon calendar, that Sakura had given him to show what nights she would be human again.

"Rizo, my son. I have to leave here, but…" He said, making a mark on the calendar, "I shall try to come back this day." He said, pointing.

"We have one more lesson together for a while, Rizo." He said.

Rizo nodded and walked outside. Sakura decided to skip magic lessons just for today to watch Mitsuo & Rizo's last lesson together.


	8. Sad News

Sakura's Life: Part 8

"Today's the day! Today's the day! Father is coming home today!" Rizo shouted, very early in the morning.

Sakura woke up. Rizo was dancing around in circles with his moon calendar in his hand.

"Rizo, calm down, you might hurt your leg, for the seventh day in a row!" Sakura said. For the seven days before Mitsuo came home, Rizo hurt his weak leg, dancing with joy.

When Rizo did calm down, Sakura sighed, and picked him up.

"It's time for breakfast, Rizo." she said. Rizo smiled.

As they were eating, there was a knock at the door.

"Stay here, Rizo." Sakura said. When she opened the door, she found an Army General with a helmet over his heart. It wasn't Mitsuo. Sakura frowned, and braced for the worst.

"You are Mrs. Sakura Naturo, am I correct?" said the General.

Sakura nodded. The General handed her the helmet he was holding.

"I'm sorry to say that your husband, Mitsuo Naturo, has perished for his country. He succeeded in forcing Yura into a 5o year retreat." He reported. He bowed. "I'm sorry."

Sakura turned around and dropped to her knees. Another loved one lost. Tears started to burn behind her eyes. Rizo came up.

"Is father coming home?" he asked. Sakura held him in her arms.

"Not this time, ako." Sakura answered.

(Akomy child in Japanese)

"One day, I will destroy you, Yura, for what you have done to my family." Sakura thought angrily.


	9. Rizo is Sick

Sakura's Life: Part 9

Rizo was sick. He was now 8 years old. Sakura decided to take him to her earth magic practice. Once there, Hikari ordered her to mediate while Rizo was examined.

A certain memory replayed over and over again in Sakura's mind.

Sesshomaru stepping back, holding out his hand. Father blinking one eye at a time. The high-pitched cackle. Over again it played. Sakura's eyes snapped open.

"BASTARD!" she thought.

Throughout her training, Sakura was taught to recognize signs of mind manipulation. The one administering the curse smiled and stuck out a hand, to release the invisible aura. The subject of the curse blinked one eye at a time, and acted totally opposite of normal. At the end of the curse, the administer had to let out a high-pitched sound to break the curse.

"Sesshomaru wanted to kill me…? But why?" Sakura asked.

With this realization, her demonic form was triggered. Hikari Burst in.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE! You promised not to do that in here, Sakura! You will not earn your rank, and I will not help your son!", She shouted.

Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she picked up her sick child. Yet another hurt to add to her pain. If Rizo died, she would never be able to control her Demonic Side.

It was all up to her to heal Rizo.


End file.
